


Slip of the Tongue

by HarryAtEggsy97



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryAtEggsy97/pseuds/HarryAtEggsy97
Summary: Eggsy never would have realized what he had said if he hadn't felt Harry deep seated response to it





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, here we go! I hope you guys like it, little warning, there is some crying but only because Daddy Harry is making baby Egg feel so good, I promise.
> 
> God, help me, I hope you like it.

_This feels so fuckin' good, _Eggsy kept thinking. _There is no human fuckin' way this should feel as good as it does, _Eggsy thinks again, this time winding his arms around his lover's shoulders to help him bear down harder. 

If anyone had told him a two years ago that this man, this well put together man, Harry "Fuck me, and don't hold back" Hart would be head over heels for Eggsy as much as Eggsy was for Harry? He would have said they were crazy. But they have been together for more than a year now, and the sex is just as good, and better even. 

This time is especially good, because Eggsy had been undercover for an entire month as a rentboy and sucked and fucked who he could for information and poor Harry, his sweet Harry had to sign off on every fuck and suck.

"A formality, really", Harry scoffed once, after Eggsy's questioning. That's when Eggsy knew this mission was going to kill Harry just as much as if was going to kill him. To be apart. To not hold him in his arms at night. To not be able to roll over and smell his breath. Harry already knew beyond question that Eggsy was his, always would be, no matter what happened out in the field or off it.

But moments like these, these grounding times, that let Eggsy remember and feel all at the same time was nice as well. 

After going to medical and checking up that he was indeed clean still and was free to go home, he called Harry. "Harry, love, I'm comin' home", he sighed triumphantly into the phone receiver. As the Kingsman Cab dropped him off, he giggled at all the nice things he could already see from the walk-up. From the garden on the side of the house, to the chairs perfectly neat all ready to be sat in. And when Eggsy looked up from his eye wandering to find Harry already at the door, smiling like an idiot, all teeth and his arms open, Eggsy couldn't wait any longer. 

He ran all the way up and into his arms, already sagging from the relief it was to be home. Before long, he was being pulled into the house, only to be pushed back into the door as it closed behind him.

Harry attacked his mouth, his tongue already asking for entrance sweetly at the seam of his upper lip. "Oh, Eggsy, my darling, I have missed you so," Harry sighed into the already open space of Eggsy's mouth. Harry's thigh slides into the spaces between Eggsy's and all of sudden Eggsy can't breathe. He wants too but he can't. Pulling in Harry's adorable jumper, which Eggsy was now noticing was the same one he bought for Harry on his birthday three months ago, he moaned and threw his head back, knowing exactly what type of response that would elicit from Harry.

"My beautiful boy, all good for me, aren't you?" Harry pulled back and took in Eggsy. "You are a sight, my darling boy. Such a good boy..." Harry dove back in just in time for Eggsy to feel his heart start to race for an entirely different reason. Why did hearing Harry call him that make him so heated? It felt different from when Harry praises somehow. It felt...safer. 

Whimpering, Eggsy silently vowed to revisit that later, but for now to enjoy his lover and the beautiful things Harry was doing to him.

Grounding his thigh higher up, as to get more friction, Harry began his map of bitting kisses and purple bruises all over Eggsy's white neck, leaving no skin unmarked. Harry ran his hand carefully down Eggsy's side until he met his thigh and pulled it up and over his waist. Eggsy moaned louder when Harry thrust forward for friction, trying to keep up the beautiful burn that was building up in his stomach.

But that was then.

And now...

Eggsy is snapped to the present after a particularly hard thrust from Harry. His eyes rolled as Harry bared down harder. To think only any hour ago, maybe even less, (It was hard to keep track with someone cock in your arse) he had been fully clothed as collected as ever. Now here Eggsy was, trying desperately to not come again for the _fourth time_ that night. He was exhausted and his joints were aching but all he could say was--

"Fuck- ahn! Ah, fuck, yeah, 'arry, fuck yeah, oh god, love you, fuck yes! I love you, fuck yeah, 'arry! That feels so fuckin' good, ahh GOD!" Eggsy threw his head back and left out a pitiful whimper and shook as his fourth orgasm hit him. His hips jerked as he came again, the come barely dribbling out, but coming out all the same. "Please, 'arry, ah fuck.." Eggsy sounded almost drunk, like his body was completely spent, but his cock still stood proud when Harry continued to thrust.

Harry wasn't much better though. He let Eggsy's leg off his shoulders and he began to thrust a little more gently against Eggsy's prostate, but still going, he wasn't stopping until Eggsy couldn't walk for day. Now he had already beaten(no pun intended, Harry thought lewdly) Eggsy's come rate by two, but maybe he could get one more? All he had to do was ask.

"Oh, look at you, my darling Eggsy. Do you like when I fuck you like this? No breaks? You were always saying you wanted to feel me for days, didn't you? This way...you will." The next thrust that followed was the hardest one yet, and Eggsy only moaned and panted into Harry's collarbone. "Come one, darling, you have one more don't you? I want to make you come apart completely, look at you, my beautiful boy." Eggsy felt that throb in his heart again. Eggsy wanted nothing more than to used and used again if it meant pleasing Harry.

_There is a word for that_, Eggsy cheeky inner thoughts supplied. No, none of that. Don't ruin this, Harry won't like it, he won't--_Ah fuck, how did he learn to do this!? _Eggsy didn't think he could take it anymore. He clung to Harry's shoulder, even as Harry stared down at him, and smiled his sweet smile, Eggsy could see the glint behind them. 

If there is one thing that Eggsy knew about Harry is that his precision is something he carried with him everywhere. And that included his bed. Eggsy, without meaning to, spread his legs wider. His cheeks reddened when he realized it, but it only seemed to excited Harry more.

"You like it, Eggsy, darling?" Harry slowed just the tiniest bit so Eggsy could gather his thoughts. Although having Eggsy like this was fun, he was also partial to having Eggsy say the sexiest things just to get fucked proper. "Eggsy", Harry murmured quietly. Eggsy had turned his eyes away and was looking off into the side, his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. A good look, but only if it's while looking at Harry. Anywhere else, and it's unacceptable. 

"Eggsy." Harry stopped thrusting altogether and Eggsy almost immediately turned to see what had stopped the progress. He moved his hips to get the movement going again, but Harry held his hips in place. Whining, Eggsy's head hit the pillow under him as his hands cover his face as his cheeks heated further. God, he loved it when his Harry would hold him down. So rough, yet so..._protective._

"Eggsy, why are you hiding your face?" Harry gently pulled his hands away but Eggsy's eyes remained shut. Harry hadn't notice until now but Eggsy's eyes were tearing up. "Eggsy, my darling boy, have I hurt you?" His moved to pull out, but Eggsy's legs kept him from moving too. As his pulled a few inches out to pull away, Eggsy's strong athletic legs pulled him back in, thus making them both moan loudly. "Eggsy, please. What's wrong then, my darling boy?" His eyes kept looking any sign of abuse of fear but all he saw was shame.

"Eggsy, you did what you had to do for the agency, and there is nothing wrong with that. You didn't do anything you didn't want to do, remember? I am not angry with you, if that's what this is.." Harry trailed off, still shook by the tears welling up in his good boy's eyes. 

During his words, Eggsy had finally looked up at him and leaned up to look into Harry's eyes. He sighed and kissed him timidly on the lips. 

"Please, fuck me, 'arry, I'm beggin' ya, please." Eggsy's tears finally fell and Harry felt his heart melt more, if that was even possible in Eggsy's presence. Harry slowly began to thrust again, the slow tempo making it easier to lose themselves in the sensations. 

Eggsy whined in his throat when the tip of Harry's cock found his prostate once more, hitting it with every thrust despite the speed. Eggsy bit his lip. He could feel his mind control slipping, if he wasn't careful he might do something really stupid. As Harry began to fuck into Eggsy faster and with more abandon, something that Eggsy himself, have only seen a few times, Eggsy bit his lip harder. 

"Ahh, 'arry, oh so good, fuck yeah! Ahhn, ahh, yes, please, I want it, fuck make me come on your cock again! Fuck make me come on your cock--" Eggsy couldn't take it, this felt too good--

"You want me to give it to you, my darling boy?" Harry lifted Eggsy's hips and nailed his prostate with every thrust, making Eggsy cock bob with every hit. "You want come again, don't you, Eggsy? Come all over yourself again? Four times wasn't enough--", Eggsy shook his head furiously, not trusting his voice, if he was allowed even a word, he would certainly ruin this beautiful, _beautiful _thing that Harry and he had, "Of course it wasn't. You want me to dirty you? Inside and out? You want me to mark you? You think you can do it? Would you come for me again? Be a good boy, come on, be a good boy for me--"

_FUCK_

"AAAH DADDY FUCK, AH FUCK DADDY YES," Eggsy wailed with all his voice and his lip was bleeding and when did he start coming, and god he can't breathe and Harry is looking down at him with an extreme expression before Harry is back to faithfully fucking his good boy. The sweat and skin make for a wonderful soundtrack to their fucking, Eggsy's moaning being mixed with Harry surprised groan before he too is moaning with every thrust forward. Eggsy kept going, he couldn't stop, god why couldn't he stop talking, jesus--

"Daddy, ahn fuck yes, this feels so good, fuck yes, ah god I'm coming all over, just like you said, Daddy, ahh! Please Daddy, you're making me come so hard, you didn't even touch me! Fuck, I'll be good, make me come all over, I'll be your good boy, Daddy, PLEASE!" Eggsy couldn't stop and suddenly it wasn't just him anymore either. 

"Oh, my darling boy, you are doing so good for Daddy, Daddy is so proud of you, just keep doing what you're doing, I love you so much my darling boy, you are such a good boy for Daddy! Come for Daddy, one more time! Come on--"

Harry's thrusts became savage, so harsh and open that Eggsy could do nothing but wail and whimper. Tears were freely falling and Eggsy didn't care anymore. Harry did, but for a different reason. Eggsy let Harry completely take over his body and before he even knew he was capable, he was coming all over again. Eggsy eyesight went black for but a moment before warmth spread through his body and opened his eyes again. 

Above him, Harry was moaning and say he loved Eggsy over and over again, all while coming inside him. Eggsy moaned at the warmth spreading inside of him, and he blacked out once more.

This time he didn't come to until he was on his stomach with a damp cloth was being wiped along his back side. He leaned up to help but his front side had already been dealt with. Harry looked up at Eggsy and smiled his warmest smile. The kind of smile that was for Eggsy and Eggsy alone. 

"Harry, you didn't have to--" Before he could continue, a finger was pressed to his lips only to be followed by a pair of soft lips. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and shivered at the feeling of sensation. At the things that they had done but only a little while ago. In this very bed. 

He blushed, and pulled back. As he snuggled his face into Harry's shoulder, he heard Harry chuckle. "Oh, what now? Now you've become shy? Darling, I am not cross with yo--"

Shaking his head quickly, Eggsy whispered, "That ain't it. I just can't believe I did it..." Eggsy's face was heating up, he knew it, he absolutely knew it. "I ain't ashamed or nothing, I just...I guess..." Eggsy didn't know how to explain it, didn't even know where to start.

"You're..." Harry hated seeing Eggsy so unsure, but this was one of those things that Harry had to let Eggsy figure out. He would have the rest of their lives to help him figure out other things. But not this. This had to be all Eggsy. The only time he would ever allow it to be. He could he his Harry, his Daddy, but he had to let him decide that first.

"I..." Eggsy looked up, lost, as if the thought of all he was feeling was too much. Harry squeezed his hand and nodded, to allow him to go on. 

Eggsy let his head fall back into the fresh cover, when did he change them? Jesus, how long was he out?

Eggsy couldn't think of a better way to say it.

"I'm just falling in love with you all over again. Even more than I already was." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his heart in check, afraid of what he just said. Not afraid of loving him, but of Harry loving this part of Eggsy. And willing.

He opened his mouth to ask something, say anything.

Instead, Eggsy got knocked onto his back by Harry. As Harry towered over him, breathing heavily, Eggsy thought of what others might think of this. 

Of this killer of a man standing over them? Leaning over them like this? He isn't afraid. Not in the slightest. He feels even warmer still, and so much more safe then he has felt in so long. Harry has that power over him, his will crumbles to dust and his resolve all but forgotten. All that matters was Harry's body heat and his face and his eyes, and his tears and all his laughter and--What? Harry?

"Harry, what--" Eggsy lifted up his arms to cup Harry's beautiful face and Harry finally broke. He let Eggsy hold him, and Harry little out the quietest whimper Eggsy has ever heard.

Harry lowered himself slowly into the cradle of Eggsy's welcoming arms and let out a gigantic sigh, finally part of the Earth and letting all the air around them be a part of them.

"Eggsy, I..." Harry huffed, obviously upset about that fact that he was practically struck dumb. "Eggsy", he tried again.

"Eggsy, everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love with you," Harry lifted his head so he could look Eggsy in the eyes, only further driving home his point. "And everyday I find something new about you that I love about you. The list only grows, my darling boy." Harry hugged Eggsy's middle and pressed his face into the space between his pecs, happy to be seated where he is happy and wanted. 

Eggsy's grin cannot be matched, cannot be denied. Not now, not ever.

Then Harry lifts his head one more time.

"I think the cab forgot to take out your suitcase."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought, this is my baby, my first, so I am delicate, but please let me know if I am any good at this at all. 
> 
> And yeah, yeah I know I lied. They both cry and from many things!
> 
> I wrote this before I knew what this was, and now things have changed! Things change, guv. Get used to it.
> 
> Not beta'ed so if I fucked things up, I am an uncultured swine. Just saying.
> 
> Let me know you guys. Should I write more? Of this story? Or others? 
> 
> LET MAMA KNOW.


End file.
